


Drowning in Jealousy

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Jealous Blaine, Jealous Kurt, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One time Kurt got jealous of Blaine<br/>One time Blaine got jealous of Kurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A drink lands on their table before they even have the time to look at the menu.

Kurt looks at it and Blaine turns to the waiter, a question on the tip of his tongue.

“A gentleman at the bar said it was for you,” he tells them before smirking and sauntering away.

“Wait,” Blaine calls, and the man returns, smirk more obvious than before. “Which ‘you’ is it for?”

“I guess that’s for you two to find out.”

They look at each other over the glass of … whatever this concoction is, and turn in sync towards the bar.

But there are several men sitting there, and it’s impossible to determine, a, who send them a cocktail, and b, who it was destined for.

“Go ahead,” Kurt says, pushing the glass towards Blaine. “I’ll get one myself.”

Blaine smiles and is about to take Kurt on it before frowning. “Wait, is this a pity drink?”

“I have no idea what you mean.”

“Are you letting me take the drink because deep inside, you think it was for you?”

“Wanna bet?”

What Blaine wants is to wipe that smirk from Kurt’s face.

“I’m sure I can get as many, if not more, free drinks as you in this bar,” he says instead, a challenge in his eyes.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“You’re on, Anderson.”

–

One hour later, Blaine and Kurt have each 5 glasses of different cocktails on their table, and Blaine is about to call it a night when a man approaches the booth.

“You’re all about the teasing, aren’t you,” he tells Blaine, his back to Kurt so rudely that Blaine is momentarily speechless. “What do you say we ditch the girlfriend and we go to my place?”

Blaine sees red and stands up. “What do you say you leave me and my husband alone and go buy a dictionary,” he replies, voice cold and low.

“Gee,” the man says, walking away, and Blaine sits back, groaning as he pushes the drinks away.

And then he looks at Kurt.

Whose eyes are turning dark in the glow of the lamp above their heads.

“Kurt?”

Kurt stays silent, knocking down one of the glasses in front of him in one go.

“Kurt?” Blaine repeats, reaching for Kurt’s hand.

Kurt stays silent, but he lets Blaine cover his hand with his.

“Wait,” Blaine says quietly, leaning over the table, “are you jealous?”

Kurt looks away, and a blush that has nothing to do with the cocktail he just drank spreads over his cheeks and nose.

“It was your idea,” Blaine insists, closing his fingers around Kurt’s hand.

“I know.”

“Admit defeat, and we can go home,” Blaine says, a bit smugly. “Go home, and there you can remind me what it does to you when you lose.”

“You win. You rule. New York wants you and will shower you with drinks. Let’s go.”

Blaine grins at Kurt as he stands up, putting his arm around Kurt’s waist. “All of New York may want me,” he whispers in Kurt’s ear, “but you’re the only one who can touch me.”

If Kurt nearly trips himself on his way out, they both silently agree to blame it on the drinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt is not working out to attract anybody–he has Blaine with him, and he really doesn’t need anybody else.

No, he works out for himself, to make his body his own, if that makes any sense. It’s just that his growth spurts have made it impossible for him to really know what space he occupies now, and lifting weights, running on a treadmill–it helps to learn himself.

That being said, he isn’t blind.

He can see the looks he gets at the gym, in the streets, at the dinner, at school…

Particularly at school.

And even if it wasn’t the prime objective, Kurt can’t deny that he likes it.

A lot.

It’s good to be admired from afar, and he cherishes the way Blaine admires him from very close.

He also loves the way he can see Blaine’s eyes darken when someone looks at him with a bit too much of a leer.

Like right now, while they are dancing at the club. Kurt can’t see what is going on behind him, but Blaine’s face as he looks over his shoulder is a threatening mask.

Well threatening for whoever he’s looking at–Kurt finds it very much arousing.

Didn’t see it coming either.

“What’s making you homicidal?” he whispers in Blaine’s ear, 

“There is man staring at your ass like it’s a showcase of cronuts,” Blaine repliesn, his hands roaming up and down Kurt’s back as they follow the beat.

“Good thing it’s a very restricted buffet then,” Kurt says, grabbing Blaine’s chin to kiss him as dirtily as possible without getting kicked out of the club.


End file.
